Thomas
Thomas & Friends is a show created by Britt Allcroft and is owned by Hit Entertainment. Back in 1945, a father told stories about a blue engine name Thomas to his son. Wilbert Awdry began writing books about Thomas and his friends until 1971 when he retired from writing stories. His son Christopher Awdry then took/take over and wrote the books. There are over 40 books written in the Railway Series. Thomas & Friends 1st began airing on PBS Kids from 1989-1997. In September 2004, a new series was produced and it aired every Sunday up until PBS Kids Sprout was released. Some PBS Stations still aired the show but some stopped and let Sprout air the show. On May 15, 2013, PBS Kids announced they were moving HIT Entertainment’s “Thomas & Friends” to its daily schedule beginning this October, taking the series from weekend syndication into national distribution. To support the move, PBS Kids is adding a dedicated Thomas & Friends area to its website and beginning in August, will feature the series on its online video player and video app. The schedule move will take place this fall as an all-new season CGI-animated series hits the airwaves, alongside the 60-minute movie special, King of the Railway. “From its roots in publishing when the Reverend Wilbert Awdry wrote The Railway Series, Thomas & Friends has always been brought to life in the hearts and imaginations of preschoolers with great characters and stories,” says Claudia Scott-Hansen, group director, broadcast Americas, HIT Entertainment. “We are so pleased to partner with PBS Kids to bring the adventures of Thomas and his engine friends to nearly every United States household 5 days a week. The popularity of the ‘Thomas & Friends’ series is at an all-time high, and we expect this move to continue the momentum of the brand”. PBS Kids no longer airs Thomas and Friends, as Nick Jr got the rights to the show Episode List 'Season 8 (2004)' #Thomas and the Tuba/Peace and Quiet/Percy’s New Whistle #Thomas to the Rescue/Emily’s New Coaches/Henry and the Wishing Tree #James Gets a New Coat/Best Dressed Engine/Thomas Saves the Day #Percy’s Big Mistake/Gordon and Spencer/Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Don’t Tell Thomas/James and the Queen of Sodor/Emily’s New Route #Thomas and the Firework Display/Bill, Ben and Fergus/Gordon Takes Charge #Spic and Span/Not So Hasty Puddings/Edward the Great #Squeak, Rattle and Roll/Percy Gets it Right/Thomas and the Circus #Thomas Gets it Right/What’s the Matter with Henry?/As Good as Gordon #Fish/The Old Iron Bridge/Emily’s Adventure #Halloween/Trusty Rusty/You Can Do it, Toby! #James Goes Too Far/3 Cheers for Thomas/Chickens to School #Too Hot for Thomas/Salty’s Stormy Tale/Percy and the Magic Carpet 'Season 9 (2005)' #Percy and the Oil Painting/James and the Red Balloon/Thomas and the Rainbow #Thomas' Milkshake Muddle/Spotless Record/Mighty Mac #Molly's Special Special/Edward the Really Useful Engine/Respect for Gordon #Thomas and the Birthday Picnic/Harold and the Flying Horse/Tuneful Toots #Thomas and the Toy Shop/Something Fishy/Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Thomas and the New Engine/Bulgy Rides Again/Toby Feels Left Out #Thomas Tries His Best/No Sleep for Cranky/The Magic Lamp #Thomas and the Statue/Toby's Windmill/Henry and the Flagpole #Emily Knows Best/Gordon Takes a Tumble/Thomas' Day Off #Thomas's New Trucks/Toby Had a Little Lamb/Duncan and the Old Mine #Bold and Brave/Fergus Breaks the Rules/Skarloey the Brave #Saving Edward/A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter/Thomas and the Golden Eagle #Keeping Up with James/Edward's Brass Band/Flour Power 'Season 10 (2006)' #Follow that Flour/A Smooth Ride #Thomas and the Jet Plane/Percy and the Carnival #The Green Controller/Duncan Drops a Clanger #Thomas' Tricky Tree/Toby's Afternoon Off #It's Good to be Gordon/Seeing the Sights #Fearless Freddie/Toby's New Shed #Big Strong Henry/Sticky Toffee Thomas #Which Way Now?/Thomas and the Shooting Star #Edward Strikes Out/Topped Off Thomas #Wharf and Peace/Thomas' Frosty Friend #Emily and the Special Cars/Thomas and the Colors #Thomas and the Birthday Mail/Duncan's Bluff #Missing Cars/Thomas and the Treasure #James the 2nd Best/Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out 'Season 11 (2007)' The rest of the episodes no longer say the episodes, just the themes. #New Friends #Hopes and Dreams #The Unexpected #Believing #Sight and Sound #Being on Time #Experience #Fun and Games #Pushing and Pulling #Directions #Variety #Doing Your Best #Team Work 'Season 12 (2008)' This season had a switch to CGI animation still using models but CGI animation for the faces and people. After the 12th episode the show went on hiatus and ran reruns until April 2009 when the last episode in the season aired. #Good Friends #Being Careful #Good Turns #Right Tracks #Courage #Presents & Prizes #Kindness #Pulling Together #Adventures #Mistakes 'Season 13 (2009)' This season was the 1st to be produced in full CGI animation and have voice actors for the characters. #Friends and Family #Slips and Trips! #Working Well #Marvelous Moments! #Best Times! #Giving and Sharing #Wild Weather #Good Deeds #Out and About #Helping Hands 'Season 14 (2010)' #Clever Ideas #Helpful Friends #Safe & Sound #Special Jobs #Being Happy with Me #Busy Days #Playing with Friends #Sounds and Smells #Listening and Learning #Winter Delights 'Season 15 (2011)' #Exciting Friends #Kindness with Friends #Learning Together #Happy Engines #Fun in the Snow #Helping Each Other #Laughing Together #Slow Down! #Special Times #Being Useful 'Season 16 (2012)' #Chuffing with Pride #All Together Now #If a Job's Worth Doing #Fun on the Farm #Don't Give Up #A Friend in Need #Winter Surprise #Communication #Just Being You #Let It Snow 'Season 17 (2013)' This is the 1st season to be animated by Arc Productions. This season premiered October 7, 2013. Thomas & Friends started airing on the daily schedule. Mark Moraghan is the new narrator. # Look and Listen # Fire and Water # Just Be You/Yourself # Someone to Look Up To # Peace and Quiet # Taking Turns # Spooky Charms # Tricks and Tales # Snow Stops Play # Tinsel and Trains # Sea and Sand # Food to Go # Take it Easy